Confidence Boosts
by BadWolfOfCamelot
Summary: After the whole Ron and Lavender incident, Hermione receives several long-awaited confidence boosts from Harry, Draco, Luna, Ginny and Neville. Lots of Draco/Hermione friendship moments, but in the end it's Ron/Hermione.


I'm BACK! This is my first Harry Potter fanfic, so be nice.

This will end with Ron/Hermione, but there are a lot of Draco/Hermione and Harry/Hermione _friendship_ moments.

_How could I have been so blind?_ I thought as I sped through the halls with my drenched face in my hands. _All that time I though he actually might have liked me._ Flinging opening the first classroom door I could, I shut it behind me and leaned against the wall, silent tears poured down my face as my chest heaved in and out and I tried to catch my breath. I opened my eyes to see that I was in the Charms room. I glanced at my usual table, dreading the day before me, where I was smooshed at the table between my best friend, and the ginger git whom broke my heart.

Overcome with another wave of sorrow, I slid down the wall, covered my face in my hands and sobbed into my knees. _**Nothing could make this night any worse.**_

I heard the door creak open. I didn't even care enough to look. Whoever it was could curse me into oblivion and I would still be drowning in my own tears. I felt someone lean against the wall and slide down, much like I had done before. I felt a warm arm being placed around my shoulders and my head gently being guided towards a shoulder.

"H-Harry?" I choked out, still sobbing into what I hoped was Harry's shoulder.

"Not even close." Muttered a drawling voice. I looked up, horrified, as I met the diamond blue eyes of none other than Draco Malfoy. Except… all the icy cold was gone; replaced with… concern?

I gaped silently at him, as he cupped my face and started wiping my tears with his thumb.

"Crying over Weasel, are you? And I thought you were starting to become alright." An arrogant smirk tugged at his mouth, but the concern in his eyes clashed terribly with it.

"How d-did you- I mean, what would- why d-do you care?" I sniffed.

He pulled me in for what seemed to be a hug. It was unusual, him being like this. I mean, it was a nice change from his usual, bossy, arrogant self, but it was odd.

"Shhhh, Granger. Pansy slipped me a weak love potion earlier, and I've felt very cheerful since. But why are you crying? Was it Weasel?" he asked, slowly rubbing my back.

"Lavender… bimbo… snogged…" I mumbled through my slowly decreasing sobs, unable to string together a coherent sentence. He nodded, biting the corner of his lip slightly.

"You know, I never liked her. She's quite a slu-" I elbowed him slightly before he could finish.

After a few minutes of 'shh's and 'It's ok's from Malfoy, I was able to steady my breathing enough to talk properly. I glanced at his arm, which was still around my slumped shoulders.

"You're touching a mudblood." I shot him an astonished look as I moved away slightly.

"Bah, pure-blood, squib, muggle-born, whatever. You're still a person aren't you?" I nodded, astounded. Whatever Pansy had slipped him was working nicely. He reached over and wiped up the last of my tears.

"Are you sure you're Draco Malfoy, famous for making every person you meet feel worthless?" I teased lightly.

He started searching himself, making me jump back slightly. "That freckle's there… Yup, I'm me." He lowered his head slightly before quietly asking, "Do I really make everyone feel worthless?"

I felt my jaw detach itself from my face. "You mean you don't try?" he shook his blonde head. He looked almost… No, he couldn't be upset, could he? "Mal- Draco, are you alright?" With a little shake of the head, he looked up and smiled. Like, he actually smiled.

"I'm fine. Just- a lot of stuff on my mind." He forced a smile, but being the brightest witch of my age, I had to find out what was wrong. Pushing the ginger arse and the purple soon-to-be hooker to the back of my mind, I asked tentatively,

"Draco, what's wrong? Tell me, I'll help you." I couldn't believe what I had just said! I offered to _help_ him! After every mean thing he's done to me, and Harry, and the arse! No, no, forget about him."I- there's nothing you can do." He muttered, before failing to stifle a laugh. "I came in here and found you sobbing your bloody eyes out, and you care more if me, Draco Malfoy, mud- muggle-born tormenter, if I'm alright. Granger, for once in your life, don't be so uptight!"

I hung my head.

Draco's POV ~*~*~*~

She lowered her fizzy head at this. Mentally, I slapped myself, for I knew that more tears would be on the way. Probably a side effect from that bloody love potion, but I actually cared, right now.

I heard a small gasp and a faint whisper of "Maybe that's why…" Slowly, she laid her head back on my shoulder and I slipped my arm around her tiny frame. Bloody hell, does she even eat?

"You think that Weasel let that bimbo suck his face off because you're too uptight?" She gave a slight nod; I laughed. "Granger, for the brightest witch of our age, you really are a dumb-ass sometimes." That got me an elbow in the ribcage. "Gra- Hermione, he's bloody head over heels _in love_ with you! It actually is a bit pathetic to watch." She shook her head as a tear rolled silently down her cheek. I couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"He can't! I'm too… too…" she broke off as more tears fell silently from her face.

"Too what?" I inquired.

She heaved a sob and stood up, walking over and sitting on a desk. "Too ugly, too brainy, too frumpy, too chubby, my hair is too frizzy and I'm too much of a mess for anyone to love me!" she choked. Slowly, I got up, pulled a desk up next to her, and held her as her broken heart poured out. It was quiet sad to see anyone like this. I had no idea Weasel was capable of making her _this _upset. After a moment, she raised her wand, muttering, "Avis". A group of birds materialized and circled her head, giving her a bit of a halo effect.

"Hermione, everything you just said is-" I started, but the door flew open, and who else was to walk in but Weasel himself, the bimbo on his arm. They were grinning at each other madly until Weasel looked over at us. I couldn't help but hate him more than usual. It wasn't fair for him to do this to someone, even if it was Granger. I didn't care if she was muggle-born, that was more of my father's thing anyway, but to anyone, this was torture.

"YOU." A furious voice hissed. I looked directly into his face, which was contorted with rage. I gave Granger a quick squeeze before turning to look at Weasel.

"Yes me." I drawled out lazily, making sure to keep my arm around Gra- Hermione.

"Get. Off. Of. Her!" he bellowed at me, making me grin a bit. I could actually help Hermione get Weasel. I'm in a good mood today, so I should put it to good use.

"I'm going to slip outside." The bimbo muttered before quickly leaving the room.

"No, I think I'll stay right here. I mean, after everything you've done, you don't really deserve to tell me not to comfort her." I smirked as Hermione stood. I let my arm fall off her shoulders.

"Hermione," it took him two steps to come up close to her. He bent his head down and started whispering to her, "come on, let's get out of here."

She, looking distraught and flustered, raised her wand and muttered, "Oppugno." I watched as the flock of birds over her head turned and flew directly at the Weasel, pecking him incisively as her ran out of the room.

I watched her wipe her tears away on the back of her sleeve."That felt good." She muttered, hopping back on the desk.

"Better than punching me in the face three years ago?" I nudged her.

She smiled. "No, nothing could ever beat that."

I grinned. "You know, I could play matchmaker for you two." She shook her head feverously.

"No, besides, tomorrow your potion will have worn off." I frowned at this.

"Tomorrow, meet me in the Room of Requirements after dinner and we'll get started." She opened her mouth to retort, but thought better of it.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt." She shrugged.

"Hermione, did you really just agree to meet Malfoy on your own?" came familiar friendly voice at the door.


End file.
